


Cheesy birthday song aka Young Wolf Anthem

by AlocadaWho



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlocadaWho/pseuds/AlocadaWho
Summary: TONIGHT,let's drink to the bad habitof drinking to lifeand surviveall the deaths we have faced.





	Cheesy birthday song aka Young Wolf Anthem

Watch out  
for who's been coming down from north  
with sharp claws and these eyes of ambition.  
Watch out  
for who is entering the stage -  
meet the face of a man with a mission!

TONIGHT,  
let's drink to the bad habit  
of drinking to life  
and survive  
all the deaths we have faced.  
TONIGHT,  
let the YOUNG WOLF 'S ANTHEM play!

Let me look back on tales of kindness,  
those songs of courage they now hum.  
Of mud soaked dreamers, star-crossed lovers,  
the countless storys I've begun.  
And yet again it's smoke and mirrors  
and yet again it's ice and fire...

but no, I won't become a liar now  
and say it isn't worth the fight -  
each new sunrise is a glimpse  
of all this future   
I have not yet tried.

AND TONIGHT,  
let's drink to the bad habit  
of drinking to life  
and survive  
all the deaths we have faced.  
TONIGHT,  
let the YOUNG WOLF 'S ANTHEM play!

There are still so many faces,  
those to try on,   
those to meet,  
all those strangers' smiles and hearts that mine could share a beat with.  
There are still so many places  
I long to feel beneath my feet  
and this certain sense of freedom only nightly foreign streets give.

SO TONIGHT,  
let's drink to the bad habit  
of drinking to life  
and survive  
all the deaths we have faced.  
TONIGHT,  
let the YOUNG WOLF 'S ANTHEM play!


End file.
